Lightning Storm
by LazyRain
Summary: Ryohei and Kyoko's younger step sister comes to live with them when her dad dies. How does this affect them? Dealing with the loss of a loved one while trying to deal with being trained to become the tenth generation Reborn knows they can be? Slow friendship with the rest of the tenth gen, oc insert, Rated T for Death, violence and Hayato's mouth, small chapters at first
1. Chapter 1

**AGE 5, 6 and 8**

"Ryo, Kyoko. Calliope, she's going to be your new little sister, ok." Amber explains showing them yet another picture of Calliope and Itsuki smiles gently at Ryohei exited 'whoop'. Itsuki feels content, knowing she's _finally _gotten her immagration status to permanent.

She's finally felt secure enough to say _yes_.

"Well get to meet her? In person, not the video-calls?" Kyoko asks, eyes staring intently at the picture. Seen the pictures a hundred times. Had always wanted to meet her Okaa-sama's child in person.

"Yes."

Kyoko's eyes light up. "Soon?"

"As soon as she's on summer vacation. We'll be having our wedding during her stay as well." Amber laughs as Kyoko launches herself at her. Hugging the child back.

Ryohei punches his fist into the air and bellows. "I promise to protect my new Imoto to the extreme!"

**AGE 13, 14 and 16**

Cali manages a half smile as Ryohei slams into her. Sweeping her off her feet as he hugs her tightly.

"Imoto." He mutters into her hair, finally setting her onto the ground.

"Hey Nii-chan." Cali leans into him, wrapping her arms around him. "What's up?" She says, lacking anything else to say. Ryohei just tightens his grip on the girl.

"Onii-chan, your causing a traffic jam." Kyoko says from the side, out of the way of the airport terminal. People are shooting the two dirty looks as Cali pulls away from Ryohei. Itsuki, Ryohei and Kyoko's dad, smiles gently at her.

"Come on Cali." Ryohei says grabbing her hand and leading her to Kyoko. Cali immedietly is hugged by Kyoko.

"How are you?" Kyoko asks as she pulls back, concern in her soft caramel eyes. Eyes that red rimmed and swollen.

Cali shrugs. "I'm ok as can be Nee-chan." Cali look too Isuki. "Hi, Itsu-tou-san." Itsuki ruffles amethest hair fondly.

"Hey kiddo." Itsuki grins at her. "How about we get some lunch?"

"I'm not-"

"Kaa-san said you weren't eating much, that's extremely not healthy Imoto." Ryohei says, unusually firm.

"Please atleast try, Li-chan." Kyoko asks.

With a sigh Cali nods. "I'll try."

Ryohei flashes a grin, wrapping an arm around each of the girls shoulders. "Lets go!" Ryohei chirps, heading towards the exit. Itsuki watches the three walk for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryohei watched carefully is Cali ate. With Kyoko's gentle and compassionate urging, Cali manages to eat half of her food before refusing to eat more. The car ride home was filled with unusual silence from Cali. Understandable but unusual.

"We're here." Kyoko says as she places a hand on Cali's shoulder. Ryohei watches as Cali blinks back to attentiveness. "Lets get you settled in." Kyoko leads Cali into the house. Thowing Ryohei back to when the two were 7 and 6 respectively, and Kyoko would lead Cali around in unfamiliar enviroments.

A hand to his shoulder makes him jump. "You okay, Ryo?" His Tou-san asks softley, his other hand flicking back his white hair.

"She's going to be ok, right Tou-san?" He asks, knowing he sounds alot younger then he has in a while.

A sad smile. "It's going to take a while Ryo. Remember when Okaa-san passed away?" Ryohei grimaces. "We weren't ok for a while. Losing someone you love isn't something you can get over quickly." Tou-san squeezes his shoulder. "We just have to be here for her. And don't forget to grieve, yourself. I know you loved John-jiji as well."

Ryohei nods and gives a quick side hug to his Tou-san. "Kaa-sama will be home soon?"

"Yes, Amber will be home soon. She just didn't want Cali to be there for all the paperwork and packing of his things."

Ryohei nods and punches the air. "It'll get better to the extreme!" Ryohei shouts, grabbing Cali's other suitcase and bounding into the house.

Ryohei runs up the steps and launches himself into the girls room. The large room had two beds in it, like it has had since Amber married his Tou-san and Cali started coming for summers. Kyoko's bed is closer to the door and Cali's is closer to the window. A large desk is between the two beds, stained with paints of the twos past projects.

He walks in to Kyoko helping Cali hang clothes into the halfway emptied closet.

"-getting dressers for us soon."

"Sorry for the trouble."

"Oh Li-chan." Kyoko pulls Cali into another hug, squeezing the younger, smaller girl. "You are never any trouble." Cali leans into the hug.

Ryohei stays silent as he places the suitcase down, not wanting to interrupt the obviously needed comfort for either girl. With silent steps, Ryohei exits the room. He shakes his head at his Tou-san, telling him not to go in.

Ryohei heads outside to go for a extreme run, he needs to work off his energy.

Loud and yelling isn't what anyone needs right now, and he'd break his ankles running before he'd allow himself to upset his sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

Itsuki ruffles Cali's hair. "Follow me for a minute." Itsuki says softly. Cali follows obediently. Itsuki leads Cali to the back room.

"You don't have to do it now." He says stopping infront of the family's mini shrine. A picture of John in the spot, incense burning low around the picture. "I know it overwhelming. I know it's hard. But when you wish to honor him, he will be here and he will be honored by all of us." Itsuki hugs Cali as her lip begins to tremble. "He was our family too. We will miss him."

"I-I can't-" Cali turns and flees the room. Itsuki can hear her running up the stairs. Back to Kyoko, who is probably the most tolerant, empathetic person Itsuki has ever known.

Itsuki methodically and carefully changes the incense. Murmering a prayer for John as he moves. When he's finished he bow's to the picture. "We will continue to protect her where you left off John-san. Rest in peace knowing we will take care of her."

**SPACESPACESPACE**

Cali drops lightly to the ground, having used the flowers trellis to climp down most of the way.

She pauses as she makes sure no-one heard her.

With careful movements, Cali walks down the street in the semi-dark. The only light comeing from the street lights. It was almost one in the morning, and Cali just couldn't sleep. Hadn't been able to sleep well since her dad's partner, Andrew, woke her up by pounding frantically on the door.

Cali shakes her head, banishing the memories.

When she gets to the bridge Cali slowly makes her way to the grassy river bank. Her tired mind not fully realizing how many times she slips and could almost fall on the way down.

Once she reaches the bottom, Cali sits in the damp grass. Her knees are pulled up to her chest and she buries her head into her hands. She finally starts to sob, guiltfilled gut-wrenching, painfull sobs.

"I just want my dad."

**SPACESPACESPACE**

Ryohei wakes to the feeling of someone tugging the covers. He manages to not swing out when he hears a unusually timid. "Nii-chan?"

"Imoto?" He's sitting up immedeitly, all traces of sleep disappearing. "What's wrong?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Cali asks, voice wavering. "I can't stay asleep."

Ryohei blinks, relaxing. "Of course." Ryohei moves the covers so she can get under them. She inches herself closer to him and Ryohei almost starts at her cold fingers. She must've been out of bed for a while.

"Thanks, Nii-chan." Cali says, curling into him like a cat.

"Always Imoto." Ryohei says, pulling the comforter over them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Cali stirs as she hears soft voices. She can tell she's alone in the bed and reaches towards the voices.

A warm callosed hand runs down her face and cupping her cheek. "It's ok Imoto, go back to sleep." Ryohei murmers. The bed dips and Ryohei grunts. A small dainty hand slips into hers and curls up beside her. "Did you have to climb over me Kyoko?"

A light giggle is the last thing Cali hears before she falls back asleep.

**LINEBREAK**

Cali wakes up a good six hours later. "Hey sleepy head." Kyoko says, looking down at her from her spot leaning against the headboard. Cali laying pressed against her legs. Cali slowly sits up and Kyoko sets the project down on her lap. Her sewing kit sitting on Ryoei's nightstand, a few other projects resting beside it.

"Whatcha workin on?" Cali asks, trying to look at it.

Kyoko holds up a soft green shirt. "Hana-chan ripped her favorite shirt, I was just fixing it."

"Your doing a good job." Cali says absentmindly examining the almost non-exsistant seam. Cali glances around and realizes they're still in Ryohei's room. She looks at Ryohei's alarm. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"We got the rest of the week off." Kyoko squeezes her hand. "Bereavment."

Cali winces but nods. "Where's Nii-chan?"

"Him and Otou-san are making the dressers in our room."

Cali forgot for a moment Itsu-tou-san was a woodworker. "Why's it so quiet if Nii-chan's involved?"

"You were sleeping so he's whisper shouting."

Cali gives her a uninpressed stare. "So he's talking at normal person levels? Who knew he had it in him?" Kyoko laughs at her sarcasim making Cali's lip twitch.

"Tou-san apperantly." Kyoko continues to sew. Her fingers moving swiftley across the fabric.

"Anything I can help with?" Cali asks, knowing shes not the best at sewing but willing to help anyway.

Kyoko tilts her head and smiles. "My bear has a tear in it could you fix it for me? I was going to work on it next."

" 'Course." Cali reaches over her and gently grabs the bear, then the needle and thread. "So how's Hana-chan?" Cali asks, trying to fill the silence. Pretending like it's one of their weekly phone calls.

Silence let her think.

Let her think about how still her Dad was.

How much blood covere-

"-good. It's funny how much she scare's the class." Kyoko giggles. "I think some of the boys like her because they always ask where she is when they talk to me."

Cali raises an eyebrow. "R-Really? They're scared of her?"

Kyoko nods. "She calls them monkeys and glares at them."

An eyeroll. "Atleast she's not threatening to bite them. Didn't you say there was weirdo who bites people?"

Another giggle. "No he doesn't actually bite them, he beat them up. Biteing them is his catch phrase." Cali hums in understanding then curses as she accidently stabs her thumb.

"Thats an extremely bad word!" Ryohei says, startling both girls.

"Onii-chan, don't sneak up on us!" Kyoko scolds.

Ryohei smiles brightly at the two and laughs. "But it's extremely fun!" Kyoko sticks her tonge out at him. "Dresser is done, Tou-san want's know, do you want them stained of did you want to paint them?"

Kyoko turns to Cali with a tilted head. "Can we paint them?"

"If you want too." A small shrug.

Kyoko slides off the bed, holding her hand out expectantly. "Thanks for helping me." She says as Cali hands her the bear and efficiantly packing the sewing kit. She skips out of the room. "I'll get the paint stuff!"

Ryohei smiles at Cali. "I see your finally awake, Cinderella." Ryohei frowns as Cali slides out of the bed. "That's not right is it?"

"Your thinking of Sleeping Beauty. Close though, both are blonde." Cali explains and Ryohei makes an understanding noise.

"You two watch so many princess movies they get extremely confusing." Ryohei pouts, ruffling her hair.

Kyoko pokes her head back into the door. "I know, we watch some movies tonight!"

Ryohei perks up. "Extreme pillow fort?"

"Extreme pillow fort." Kyoko agrees, a serious look on her face. Cali's lips twitch up into a small but fond smile as Ryohei whoops and launches himself down the stairs.

**LINEBREAK**

Cali stands barefoot outside. Looking at Kyoko's flower garden. She'd managed to sneak out while Ryohei was 'helping' Kyoko make cookies. She leans down and snags one of the smaller flowers, managing to pick it without russling any of the other flowers.

With quiet footsteps, she walks back inside. Avoiding the kitchen and the shouting from with as she heads to the backroom.

Cali can't help but slow as she aproaches the shrine. Not wanting to look at the picture but unable to look away.

Guilt and grief surging as one makes her stumble to a stop infront of it. In front of him.

"I'm so sorry. Daddy, I'm so sorry." Her voice cracks and wavers as she places the single flower infront of his picture. "I'm sorry."

"Cali?" Cali flinches as the faint voice of Ryohei calls out for her. A second later, so does Kyoko's. "Where are you?"

Cali climbs to her feet, unsure when she'd sank to her knees. She brushes her hand over her eyes, whispers one last. "I'm sorry." And walks out of the room.

Kyoko and Ryohei are upstairs looking for her when she finds them. Both faces immedietly fills with relief. "Are you ok?" Kyoko asks, eyes filled with concern and Cali nods mutely.

Both of her step siblings study her silently for a moment. "Do you want to watch Mulan first?" Ryohei asks, cutting off whatever Kyoko was about to say.

Cali shrugs. "If you want to." Not managing to summon up any excitment for her favorite movie."

With a tug to her hand Kyoko leads her down the stays. "Lets get some food first, then well hunker down with cookies and watch movies in our fort."

Kyoko doesn't have to coax Cali into eating this time. It's clear she's not hungry but she manages half of the ramen that Kyoko made. Cali apologizes, knowing it's upsetting her siblings. Kyoko just smiles and thanks her for trying. Ryohei makes Kyoko giggle by stuffing his cheeks like a squirell. Effectively defeusing the faint tension and grief in the room in record time.

**LINEBREAK**

Itsuki comes home from a job to see a giant pillow fort in his living room. He smiles softley as checks in on his children. The three are in a small puppy pile, TV playing what he knows are the credits of Cinderella.

With a fond sigh, he places a blanket over the three. Hopeing none of them catch a cold.

He snags a cookie from the half full plate and munches on it as he walks to his bedroom. Humming to himself as he enter, he immedietly pouts.

The kids stole his pillows too.

**A/N:**

**I don't have spell check on home computer so I'll be regularly replacing the chapters when I see spelling errors. I'll get them all eventually :)**

**If theres anything specific you want to see let me know **


	5. Chapter 5

Amber comes home the next day, bringing Cali's betta fish with her. The first thing Amber does is drop to her knees and hugs Cali close. Cali makes a small noise of discomfort as Amber squeezes a tad to tight. She leans back, brushing messy amethest hair out of abnormally dim liliac colored eyes stare up at her.

"Oh my poor baby." Amber murmmers in english. Forging the norm of Japanese in the house. Unless Cali can't think of the translation of a work.

"I'm fine." Cali says automatically as Ryohei bounces in carrying the first of Ambers bags. The car filled with things she though Cali would need or want from the old house. Amber looks at her sadly.

"Ok, Baby." Amber pulls her close again. "I love you."

Cali places her head on Amber's shoulder. A blank look on her face as she stares at her fish, Kowai, on the counter behind them. "I love you too."

**LINEBREAK**

Ryohei's expecting it this time. Had fallen into a light sleep with the intent to wake up when Cali entered his room.

Had purposefully left his bedroom door open, a silent offering.

The slight creaking of a board outside his room. Ryohei is awake before she can even take a step. Hears her ragged breath and silently lifts his covers. Glad that he had the forsight to grab extra blanket when her cold skin meets his as she tries not to trip in the mostly dark room. The moon letting in just barely enough light to see by.

Letting in just enough light to see the barely finished drying tear stains on her cheeks.

Ryohei wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You know Imoto," the girl stiffens in his arms. Not having expected his voice. "You could always come here _while _you grieve. I would never think less of you for it, and neither would Kyoko."

The silence stretches on for several long minutes, Ryohei almost convinced that despite her tense body she'd managed to fall asleep.

"Don't tell Nee-chan." She whispers voice cracking. "She's sad enough." A small pause. "You are too, I don't wanna make anyone sadder."

Ryohei can't help the slight frown that crosses his face. He hates hearing the dispair in either sisters voice. "We'd rather be sad with you then be sad and see you sad from a distance. Being together might make it easier."

"I-I..." Cali sighs. "I'll try." The clear grief makes Ryohei wince internally and hug her closer.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I challenged John-Jiji to a fight?" Ryohei asks, feeling her flinch slightly at his name. She shakes her head. "It was the first summer you came here, he was here for the first week. I had heard he was an extremely good cop-" A more violent flinch. "And he was so patient with me, even though he would've obviously rathered been spending time with you. He walked me through a few extreme, though underhanded, moves."

A watery laugh. "He said that those kind of moves could be the difference between winning and loosing."

Ryohei doesn't say a word about how he feels a few tears land on his collarbone. "An extreme good man." Ryohei says instead, silently letting a few of his own loose.

"He was."


	6. Chapter 6

**SATURDAY**

Cali follows Ryohei to Boxing practice that day. He'd already neglected his duties as the leader of the club for the majority of the week. Hiding in a small, avoided corner -it was were most of the practice dummies were stored- and watching with a focused eyes.

Ryohei manages to someone be both enthusiastic and stern as he walks his team through warm-ups. Not letting anyone shurk them but making them fun even as he does.

Cali always hated warm-ups herself. Much rather get straight to the nity grity then to stretch.

She doesn't feel the familiar stir to get out there and join Ryohei as he starts running drills.

Doesn't even have the vauge feeling that she wan't to spar or roll with anyone.

Hell, Cali didn't even want to leave the house. She'd only come when she saw the concern in everyones eyes as she sat there and stared at Kowai for such long time.

It'd only been two hours. She really didn't see the problem.

She always stared at her fish whenever she wanted to calm down.

And since her Dad- she hadn't felt calm in a while.

Cali didn't like this, didn't like feeling the she was on a skateboard going down a steep hill.

Cali didn't know how to skateboard on her emotions and feels like it might be too hard to navigate these by herself.

Ryohei said it wouldn't be as bad if they were together though.

Does that mean he feels that way too?

She doesn't want anyone to feel that way.

A soft tap to her shoulder makes her blink and look up. A brown haired teenager gives her an awkward smile as she looks at him. A flash of black catches her eye in the test dummies."Are you ok?" He asks, drawing her eyes back to him.

"I'm fine." Cali says flatly, not wanting to talk to him.

The teenager laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Thats good-"

"Exscuse me." Cali mutters, brushing past the teenager. "Nii-chan?" She calls out. "I'm heading back."

Ryohei looks at her, surprised. "Are you sure? Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah keep training, I know you've missed it." Cali calls over her shoulder as she leaves. Stuffing her hands in her pockets as she hurries back to the house.

**LINEBREAK**

Cali freezes for a split second as she walks into her shared room to the sound of soft sobbing. Kyoko has her face pressed into her hands, crying her eyes out.

"Nee-chan?" Cali calls out hesiantly. Kyoko jumps at the sound of her voice.

"L-Li-chan! Is Onii-chan back too?" Kyoko asks, rubbing at her eyes as Cali approches her. Cali sits next to her, wrapping an arm around Kyoko's shoulder.

"No he's still at practice." Cali says as Kyoko starts crying again. Cali bites her lip. Not being able to tell her 'it'll be ok', like she would be able to tell Cali. "I love you." Cali whispers instead, hugging her big sister close. Kyoko sobs into Cali's shirt as Cali starts to cry as well. "I love you." Cali murmmers, unable to find anything else that might comfort her.

**LINEBREAK**

Ryohei comes home to two quiet, subdued sisters. Both pairs of eyes are swollen and red. Ryohei's shoulders tense for a moment.

They'd needed him and he hadn't been here.

He'd screwed up extremely bad by leaving.

Cali sends him a weak, almost smile as Kyoko wraps her arms around him.

Ryohei hugs her back, forcing as much support into his hug as possible. Meeting Cali's eyes and sending her a supportive look.

Hours later, well after bedtime, two small figures sneak into his room. Both tearstained, both upset.

But both more willing to be open with it and each other.

Maybe he hadn't screwed up so badly after all.

**AN:**

**Sorry guys, meant to have this up last friday but the medicine my doc put me for my allergic reaction is messing with me.**

**If there is a character yall wanna see first let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunday**

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" Cali asks during breakfast. Amber and Itsuki exchange cautious glances. Kyoko looks up from her food with an innocent curiousity. Cali almost wishes she hadn't mentioned it.

"Baby, I'm not sure you're up for that yet." Amber gently tells her.

Cali crosses her arms over her stomach. Normally a sign of her more stubbron aspects, now is a sign of defensiveness and worry. "And I wouldn't be a good judge of that?"

"It's not that your not-"

"Mom, _please_." The desperation in Cali's voice makes Amber pause. Amber knows Cali likes routine and structure. Finds comfort in it, something she'd gotten from John. Amber thought it would be a while before she wouldn't feel like that structure was crushing her and making it harder for her to breath.

She was wrong.

Looking at Cali now, the lack of routine was making it worse. How could they expect Cali to know what direction to move in, if they didn't show her?

"We'll see, it might take a few days to get the paperwork sorted out." Amber says, unable to regret her words at the look of relief on her little girls face.

"Will Li-chan be in my year?" Kyoko asks, curiously.

"Probably not." Itsuki speaks up for the first time since Ryohei went on his morning run. "There's a birthday cut off so that kids of generally the same age are in the same class. You two's birthdays are probably too far apart." He explains gently, mentaly rubbing his temples as a rare look of stubbron determination crosses Kyoko's face. It fades just as quickly to her normal serene look.

Itusuki wonders if -how- she'll manage to get Cali into her class.

He wonders if he truly wants to know.

**LINEBREAK**

Cali stares out the window. Itsu-tou-san was working on something in his workshop, a promise that he'd be there in a second if she needed him. Mom was at work, Nii and Nee-chan back at school.

She lets out a shuddering breath. How long would it take for Itsu-tou-san to notice she's missing if she left?

Of course she'll come back, it's not like she'd run away.

Which she did after Dad di-

Nope, nope, nope.

Different circumstances.

Totally different circumstances.

Cali bites her lip then scribbles out a barely readable note.

She just needs to be alone and out of this house for a little bit.

**A/N:**

**So sorry guys! I've been working two jobs while I put in my two weeks notice so I've been pretty tired. I'm really sorry! If you guys want to see something specific or want to see a specific guardian first let me know**


End file.
